Take a Breath, We're Going Under
by osnapitzs
Summary: This story features a Luna Lovegood drugged into honesty, Blaise Zabini who is trying to get laid, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy who may or may not get laid, various Slytherins, a shocked and frankly appalled Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and one slightly sassy/rude portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Basically, there's a lot of partying, people get drunk and some act like upset parents.


_The title and the lyrics are from _**Lightning in a Bottle **by **The Summer Set**_ and obviously the characters and settings that you recognize are from the imagination and creativity of __**J.K. **__Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is mine. This is AU in that there is no big war going on and probably also because I won't have done a very good job at keeping the characters realistic to the way J.K. Rowling wrote them (aka Luna is much more normal and the Slytherins end up being very misrepresented people –willing of course). I literally cannot stress this enough: __**NO ONE IN THIS ONESHOT IS REALISTICALLY REPRESENTED.**_

_One last thing: I don't __**really **__consider this a songfic or whatever, I've put the lyrics in because I don't know how many people will know the song enough to make the connection between the lyrics and this messed up story. _

_After that long note that most people will probably ignore, please enjoy. Pretty please._

* * *

**Take a Breath, We're Going Under**

_Out in the wild  
Party in nowhere land  
We start a fire  
Sparklers in every hand_

In her sixth year at Hogwarts, and her brother, Harry, and Hermione's seventh and final, someone –Ron –had the idea to throw a big bonfire party on the Quidditch pitch on the second last night at the castle. He called it going out with a bang, Ginny preferred to call it finally becoming the Weasley he was destined to be. Hermione, bless her, had come up with about a thousand sparklers for everyone to wave around, and to light up the pitch where the fire's light didn't reach.

It was pitch black outside, and Ginny was searching for her friends. She was sure that Colin Creevy hadn't shown up: he may have been a Gryffindor but he was a wimp when it came to breaking the rules (of course, Ginny was certain that all the professors most definitely knew this was going on and had mutually agreed to let the fifth, sixth, and seventh years have their fun). She did think, however, that Luna had shown up with some of the other Ravenclaws and was searching for her blonde friend.

_No phones let go  
Cut all the strings tonight_

Almost everyone in all four houses that was deemed old enough to be in attendance had shown up. Ginny personally thought that that might have been why the teachers were overlooking this huge gathering –the four houses of Hogwarts were uniting for once. Harry, Ron and Hermione, the driving force behind this whole shindig had imposed one rule: there was not going to be any "house superiority complexes" (as Hermione had phrased it) tolerated.

That was fine by Ginny; she just wanted everyone to get along. Giving up momentarily on her search for her best friend, she headed over to the mountain of Firewhiskey that had been amassed. She had just grabbed another bottle for herself when a familiar blonde and his dark haired best friend appeared in front of her. Ginny was the first to speak, breaking their silent staring contest.

"Mind giving me a hand with this? I'm rubbish at getting these bottles open," she held it out to Draco.

He eyed her warily for a moment and accepted it. Blaise shot her a grin; he was the less cautious of the two of them.

"Maybe you've just had a little too much to drink little Weasley."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I haven't, it's just not a twist-off, and I'm not good at popping them," she said defensively.

Draco smirked, took the rim of his bottle, and used it to pop the cap off of hers. "There you go, love."

Ginny accepted it and smiled her thanks, taking a long sip. Determined to take advantage of their good natures, she kept the conversation flowing.

"Even though it's your last night at Hogwarts, I'm surprised to see you two here."

"That seems to be the general consensus tonight," Draco agreed, his eyes following her bottle as it went up to her mouth again and back down to stomach height. "I think that everyone assumed we would think ourselves above a party."

Ginny shrugged. "I was thinking more along the lines of you wouldn't want to show up to anything that had the Dream Team's stamp on it. But since you brought up, how are the parties in Slytherin? Like, should I be making friends so I can score invites?"

She startled a laugh out of both of them, and Blaise answered. "That's strictly confidential Weasley. It's a long-guarded secret that Slytherins even have parties."

She raised an eyebrow.

"The big bad Slytherins can't be known to have parties, we have to keep up the brooding, antisocial image," Draco joked.

Ginny practically spit out her Firewhiskey as she started laughing. Slapping a hand over her mouth she shot him a glare that very clearly had no malice in it. "I think that came out my nose! You can't just spring your humour on someone like that Malfoy! I went through six years of life thinking you didn't have any and there you go making me laugh randomly. No way!"

The two seventh year boys were laughing as they listened to her rant. When she calmed down, she returned to their conversation, cheeks flushed red from laughter.

"So I would assume the snake den houses some pretty good parties then?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Her mouth dropped open. "What? I'd get killed!"

Draco looked her over appraisingly. "Nah, you'd fit right in."

"I feel like that's a compliment… but I couldn't, I can't ditch Luna, I came with her."

"Bring her," Blaise offered.

"Don't you think she'd get made fun of?"

"Please, we all think she's a riot."

"Well, okay, I'll go track her down."

_Singin' aloud  
Howlin' right at the moon  
We're making out  
Life's never felt so good  
Bring on the storm  
We're wilin' out tonight_

"Alright Luna, I may or may not have just gotten us invited to a Slytherin party," Ginny announced, upon spotting her friend.

"Whaaaat?" Luna's blue eyes widened in shock as she stared at Ginny. "No way!"

"I struck up a conversation with Draco and Blaise, and they invited us to go to a Slytherin party tonight. Are you in?"

"Obviously," Luna retorted with a bright grin.

"Great, come on, I told them we'd meet them by the castle doors."

* * *

"Alright, so I'm going to have to cover your eyes," Draco teased as he and Blaise led the two girls towards the dungeons. "You're about to see something no Gryffindor has ever seen before."

"What about a Ravenclaw?" Luna piped in.

"Eh, a couple, you know how it can be with horny teenagers," Blaise winked at her and she giggled.

Draco muttered the password, but Ginny didn't catch it, she was busy staring at the huge portrait of Salazar Slytherin hanging on the wall.

As the stone wall in front of them slid to the side and revealed the corridor to the Slytherin common room, the portrait winked at her. "Enjoy."

Slightly disturbed, Ginny turned her head back to look in front of her as she followed the other three down the dark corridor. It was longer than expected, and Ginny was craning her neck to see ahead. After at least a minute of walking, they had arrived. Light spilled through a doorway, green strobe lights to be exact.

"What the fuck," Luna breathed beside her, looking around the common room.

Several people looked up from what they were doing when the foursome entered and cheered, before promptly going back to what they were doing. Two people motioned Draco and Blaise over, and they went, taking the two girls with them.

"Ladies, meet our friends officially: Pansy and Theo," Blaise introduced.

Ginny and Luna waved somewhat awkwardly. Pansy smirked.

"Want a drink?"

"Please!" Ginny blurted and everyone laughed.

Pansy led her over to where the drinks were piled on a table. They searched through for the perfect drink and finally picked some weird red kind with vodka in it. It tasted like melted candy. They made their way back across the spacious common room as the music that was playing began to thump out a Weird Sisters song that was too loud to define but had a great beat.

"Let's dance!" Pansy shouted, lowering down to the shorter girl's ear so that she could be heard.

Ginny nodded her agreement, and the two girls broke through the crowd of dancing Slytherins and joined in. Pansy did some weird kind of dropping move that looked like it belonged in a strip club, and Ginny was forced to retaliate by breaking out her own moves to compete. Everyone was cheering them on and their drinks were getting jostled around and generally creating the best kind of chaos.

* * *

"So Luna, what do you think of this party?" Theo asked, half watching the Ravenclaw, but mostly watching his girlfriend dance with Ginny out in the middle of the common room.

Luna's eyes were unfocused, Theo had given her some sort of drug –or was it Daphne Greengrass? Either way she was enjoying the blissed-out feeling she was experiencing.

"Personally I'm surprised I haven't been boiled alive, Slytherins are supposed to be nasty," she said without really thinking about it, and then her eyes widened comically and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

They all laughed though, so she returned to swaying to the music and drinking her drink. Theo leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

"Enlighten us on the "Slytherins are nasty thing" would you?"

Luna grinned brightly. "Well you guys are always so moody; would it kill you to crack a smile every now and then? I don't think so. And you get so competitive when it comes to Quidditch especially with the Gryffindors. Calm down it's a ball, I mean I know that it's important for '_**big strong men**_'" she made a puffed up gorilla impression, "but seriously get over yourselves. And the fact that you have literally snarled at people in the hallway? I mean **I **personally love you guys, but come on, lighten up a little bit! Whew am I ever out of breath now."

The other Slytherins laughed, but Blaise just stared at her, transfixed.

_Then you lost your shoes as it started to rain  
And your jeans soaked through  
But you smiled anyway  
Throw our hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air_

Ginny was having the best night of her life. She was shocked at the Slytherins, who had some of the best senses of humour that she'd ever heard, and she was getting along famously with them. She and Pansy were dancing close together, putting on a show for the other teenagers. She was just about to pull away to get another drink when yelling broke out in the balconies that lined the dormitories above the common room.

"CHAMPAGNE SHOWERS!" Ginny made out, before fountains of champagne started raining down on the dancing teenagers.

She was soaked and sticky within seconds and she cheered along with everyone else as it continued to pour. Thanks to magic, the shower continued as the Slytherins up the stairs returned to the party. Ginny whirled around to face Pansy again, and caught sight of Draco was definitely not sober. His blonde hair was plastered to his head, and he was grinning with a real, genuine smile that split his face and opened him up… and gave him dimples? Ginny was a sucker for dimples. She brushed it off and went back to dancing, but she felt someone come up behind her a moment later.

Without bothering to turn around, she accepted the turn of events as a hand snaked its way around her onto her stomach. She let her head fall back onto the shoulder of the mystery boy and realized it was none other than the blonde Slytherin boy. They continued for a minute or two before he was leaning down to speak into her ear. She could barely hear him past the champagne-soaked red hair that was clinging to her neck and starting to form loose curls.

"Come with me? I wanna show you something."

She nodded, and accepted the hand he held out, following him. Ginny would be the first to admit that it probably wasn't a good idea, considering she had no idea where he was taking her, and it was _him_, but hell, she was already at a Slytherin party and she was definitely okay with whatever it was he had in mind.

They passed by Blaise and Luna who were… oh they were making out, perfect. Luna had been talking about him for a while and Ginny trusted her friend not to do anything stupid, no matter how inebriated she was. Ginny herself was a different story however. She was surprised when Draco motioned for his closest friends and Luna to follow them. The others complied, nudging Blaise so that he detached himself from Luna and pulled her to her feet to follow. Someone was smart enough to bring the drinks with them, and the six of them walked away from the party in a gaggle of uncoordinated limbs. Ginny vaguely noticed that they were going away from the entrance to the common room, and somewhere in the back of Slytherin House.

It was maybe a minute and a half walk, but Luna was practically being carried by Blaise by the time they arrived at their destination and Ginny was giggling hysterically at her friend.

_We're catching lightning in a bottle  
Don't give a fuck about tomorrow  
Yeah we're dancing in the backseat  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow  
Yeah we're rolling with the thunder  
Now take a breath, we're going under  
We're getting busy on the backstreets  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow_

Their destination turned out to be a fucking underground lake. An. Underground. Lake. In the Slytherin dormitories. With a waterfall and everything. Noticing her shocked expression, Draco smirked.

"It was a special present from Slytherin himself since we have to spend so much time in a dungeon."

"And the teachers let you keep this?"

"The only people that know about it were in Slytherin themselves, and now you two, so who was going to tell?"

She shrugged. "Not me."

The others cheered in support of her statement. "Let's go swimming!" Pansy announced, pulling off her top and shimmying out of her shorts before wading in immediately. Theo, Blaise and Draco followed suit quickly. Ginny glanced at Luna, who shrugged before doing the same and the two girls joined them. Ginny purposefully ignored Draco not-so-subtly checking her out as she slid into the surprisingly warm water.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Ginny was feeling more than pleasantly buzzed, and as a result she was getting handsy. Fortunately she was spared the embarrassment of her drunken personality because Draco had pulled her onto his lap about fifteen minutes prior and hadn't stopped touching her since, hands running up and down her legs or over her stomach, leaning his chin forward onto her shoulder when he talked to the others or drawing random things across her back.

Ginny, although being admitted comfortably returning it, was purposefully not talking to him, and only directly answering the others, although they were all a part of the same conversation. He had clearly noticed as he was now meticulously tracing words on her back, his other arm around her hips to keep her from squirming away –not that she planned to anyways. With each ignored word or phrase or whatever, he was getting more impatient and bolder.

After a particularly inappropriate one, coupled with him tightening his arm around her and pulling her in tighter against him as an added message, she turned her head to face him. There was a long moment where they stared at each other silently. Pansy cut through the awkward silence that had formed when Draco didn't answer a question that was clearly directed at him.

"Just kiss her already Drake, this look thing you're doing is ridiculous."

She was practically the definition of PDA with Theo and was shameless about encouraging everyone else to be equally as disgusting.

Surprising everyone including herself, Ginny was the one that leaned forward and connected their lips. She pulled away after a moment, but Draco's hand on the back of her neck didn't allow her to move back more than an inch or two before he was dragging her back down to him. She gasped, surprised, and he licked into her mouth.

"I feel like I should be clapping," Blaise commented from where he had just returned to the rocks they were sitting on and leaning against from getting himself and Luna another drink.

After Ginny flipped him off without moving from her position, Luna laughed and began to clap. Theo splashed them with water, causing the two of them to spring apart in shock.

"Get a room you two! Even Pansy and I don't go that far in public!"

Ginny grinned, her eyes bright. "Yeah Draco, take me to your room."

He was out of the water almost instantly, pulling her out after him. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at the Slytherins and Luna suggestively. "See you later guys."

As the two of them headed out, Pansy couldn't resist having the last word. "Stay safe you two! I've got a potion if you need it Ginny!"

_Back of the car  
Blankets and me and you  
We're running on perfectly wasted youth  
I'll hold you close  
We'll call this home tonight_

"Mmm nice room," Ginny mused as they entered the dimly lit room.

"You think so?" He murmured behind her, shutting and locking the door.

She fell back onto his bed. "Now how did you end up with your own room?"

"Prefects get their own rooms so they don't disturb their roommates with patrolling schedules," he rattled off.

She was doing the top half of a snow angel on his silk sheets. "See, I was never ah… well-behaved enough to be a prefect," she replied, staring at his mouth. "I'm a bad influence on people."

He had somehow moved so that he was hovering over her on the bed without her noticing it until he was directly above her. "I noticed."

"I could say the same about you," she muttered and locked her arms around his neck, yanking him so he dropped onto his forearms above her.

_And the fake tattoo that you drew on my arm  
Had an X and an O  
Never change who you are  
Throw our hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air  
Hearts in the air_

Ginny woke up early the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. The sheets were green silk and horribly wrinkled, and there was a muscular arm wrapped around her that definitely did not belong to someone she should be in a bed with. She rolled over slowly, luckily he didn't wake up. As she got dressed in her sticky clothes from the previous night, that she assumed Pansy or Theo had graciously left outside the door, she debated leaving a note. At the very last second she decided to, when she spotted a spare piece of parchment and some ink with a quill.

_Draco,  
I had a great night first of all. Thanks for that. If you want to, feel free to totally disregard this note. All that I'm gonna say, is that I have something I need to tell you later if you want to know. If you don't have an interest in talking to me ever again, than good luck with your life after today, and congratulations on finishing school!  
Ginny_

_P.S. you were the best I've had, so like thanks for that. _

Leaving the note on his clothes, which she moved to his armchair, she set out. Finding the common room again was rather tricky, and she took a couple of wrong turns before finding it, and the wall that would let her out.

Of course, she'd forgotten Salazar who was hanging there, waiting for her. He smirked at her as she passed.

"Well, well, well, a Weasley on a walk of shame out of the snake pit. Rough night my dear? You look like you could use a shower. Oh wait, if I heard correctly you got one last night, didn't you?"

She almost stopped, but then realized that would be inviting him to mock her further. "Nice meeting you too Sal, see you again probably," she tossed over her shoulder as she turned the corner to leave the dungeons.

* * *

Ginny was in the Great Hall, talking to Luna and a Hufflepuff girl in their year named Emylie. She looked up when she heard the doors bang open and the scuffling sounds of someone with their trunk. It was Draco and Blaise. He met her eyes and motioned her over, saying something to Blaise who nodded and passed her on his way to talk to Luna. He winked at her and she half-smiled back with an eye roll.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said carefully.

"Um, you had something to tell me?" He asked.

She smiled. "You read my note then?"

"You've got nice handwriting."

"Well here, look at some more," she handed him another piece of parchment. "But wait until I'm gone."

"Shy now are you, love?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped in closer. "And since you were nice enough to come find me, if you ignore what I wrote there, here's a parting gift," she said quietly, and checked to make sure his brother and his friends weren't nearby before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

She pulled away and turned to go. "Congratulations," Ginny tossed over her shoulder as she sauntered away.

Draco looked down at the parchment.

_The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England xoxo_

"That another love note?" Blaise asked upon his return to Draco's side.

Draco rolled his eyes and stuffed the note into his pocket. "I'd rather you catch me up on what you and Luna got up to, mate."

_We're catching lightning in a bottle  
Don't give a fuck about tomorrow  
Yeah we're dancing in the backseat  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow  
Yeah we're rolling with the thunder  
Now take a breath, we're going under  
We're getting busy on the backstreets  
We don't need gravity here in the afterglow  
Here in the afterglow_

When Draco had been named Head Boy, Blaise became a prefect in his place and had his own room as well. Luna had draped herself over Blaise, where they lounged on his bed in the dormitory. She looked up at him, eyelashes fluttering as she blinked several times, trying to focus. Then she sighed, flopping onto her back on the bed.

"What is it honey?" He drawled.

"I've wanted to sleep with you for at least three months now," she announced as if this was ordinary news, like an update on the weather, "except I don't want to do it when I'm out of my mind. I plan to fully enjoy it when it happens."

"When?"

"Yes when Blaise Zabini, I'm not stupid, I know you're interested," she said rather snappishly.

"We're leaving tomorrow Luna."

"I guess you'll just have to visit me in the summer while Daddy's off hunting."

He didn't want to ask what her father was hunting, so he didn't answer, just smiled at her.

"Now tuck me in, I want to sleep!" She demanded, like a small child.

Blaise must have been going to hell for finding that endearing.

* * *

"Well, it looks as if we both have plans this summer don't we?" Draco mused, watching the two best friends laugh at something on the opposite of the hall.

"It would appear so."

* * *

"Ginny where did you go last night?" Hermione asked curiously while they were on the train home. "I didn't see you past ten thirty?"

"I went to a party with Draco, Blaise, and Luna," she replied innocently.

"YOU DID WHAT? Ginerva Molly Weasley, he is the devil's spawn! He is so bad for you! He is nothing but rude to everyone, especially the three of us! He made fun of you in your first year! He's an arrogant good for nothing prat! He uses his father's influence to get whatever he wants! I forbid you to see him!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Relax Ronald; you'll give yourself a heart attack."

"Ginny do you really think he's someone who you should be around?" Harry and Hermione demanded at the exact same time, both trying to sound calm but with badly hidden rising hysteria.

"Sure," Ginny shrugged. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"I'M TELLING MOM! SHE'LL STOP YOU!" Ron shouted.

"Well, I'll have to at some point too won't I, since he's going to be writing at the very least this summer."

"WHAT!"

* * *

_Well okay, that ending sucked by I just really like it when Ron freaks out so he gets the last word. I hope you liked it, and that at least one person kept reading this far._


End file.
